Adam Park
For the movie version of this character, see Adam Park (movie) Adam Park is a protagonist in the Power Rangers universe, played by Johnny Yong Bosch. In the second season of the television show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, he joined the team as the second Black Ranger, and remained on the team for several more seasons, becoming the Green Ranger during Power Rangers Zeo and finally departing during Power Rangers Turbo. He reappeared in an episode of Power Rangers In Space (the only previous Power Ranger besides Justin Stewart to do so), and is one of the longest serving Power Rangers of all time (after fellow Power Ranger Tommy Oliver). Background Mighty Morphin Arrival in Angel Grove Adam first met the Rangers during an attempt to save his teacher's baby alongside his friends Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell. The three of them had previously lived in Stone Canyon, California and were visiting Angel Grove for the Final Round of the Team Ninja competition. To the Rangers' surprise, the Stone Canyon trio were not there as spectators, but to compete in the final round of the tournament, and they ultimately won. Becoming A Ranger Adam's new friendship with Billy, Kimberly and Tommy would lead to his, Aisha's and Rocky's constant entanglement in Lord Zedd's schemes. After winning the tournament, the three Stone Canyon teens were kidnapped by Goldar and chained together inside a cave. A snake whose bite would render them evil permanently was set loose on them by Goldar in order to make them Zedd's dark warriors. Their attempt to escape almost succeeded, but ultimately failed; it was the morphed Kimberly, Billy and Tommy who rescue them. Billy managed to wrestle the snake away so that the teens could be freed; however, despite Kim's destruction of the snake, the injuries it caused to Billy's neck forced him to remove his helmet to prevent suffocation. Though able to breathe again, Billy's identity as a Power Ranger, along with Kim and Tommy's, were revealed to Adam and his friends. The three teens would be taken to the Command Center where the identities of Jason, Zack and Trini would be revealed to them and they would take an oath not to reveal their identities. Adam was selected to take Zack's place as the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger when he left to attend the World Peace Conference as an ambassador in Switzerland. Rocky and Aisha also took over Jason and Trini's places respectively, and the new Rangers would subsequently move to Angel Grove and transfer over to Angel Grove High with the other Rangers. Adam's character was more revealed after becoming a Ranger. As a kid, he was often picked on and left out, but he eventually built up confidence in himself while training in martial arts, though he still had problems with girls. During this time, he was targeted by Scorpina, who disguised herself as a girl named Sabrina in order to manipulate the shy teen into alienating his friends before facing an ambush alone, perpetrated by the Scorpion Warrior. Even though Aisha didn't trust Sabrina, she attempted to get along with her for Adam's sake. This led to her being able to interfere when Scorpina lured Adam on a hike to a remote part of the park. Though the encounter left Adam's confidence in himself weakened, he would soon recover when he gained the attention of a girl Aisha had been trying to hook him up with. Ninja Quest When Rito Revolto joined Zedd and Rita and destroyed the Thunderzords, Adam gained new Ninja powers of the Frog, becoming the Black Ninja Ranger. He also gained the ability to pilot the Frog Ninjazord and later the Black Shogunzord. He was also later granted the power of the Metallic Armor. When Master Vile (Rita Repulsa's father) came to Earth to retrieve the Zeo Crystal, the Rangers managed to retrieve it first. To ensure that Master Vile couldn't get it again, the Rangers split the Zeo Crystal into five sub-crystals and sent them to different points in history. Zeo Vile Turns Time Vile then turned back time using the Orb of Doom, turning the Rangers back into children (unlike last time, they retained their memories). The Rangers recruited the Aquitian Rangers to fight in their stead. Billy had then created a device which would restore their them to their old selves. He used the Ninja Coins as a power source, testing it on himself. This worked, but it allowed Goldar to capture the coins and Zedd and Rita destroyed them. Adam was transported to the past Korea, near where his grandmother was born, to recover his part of the Zeo Crystal. He met Kai-Ogi, a local sage, and found the Zeo Sub-Crystal behind a waterfall. A Zeo Beginning When Adam's fragment of the Zeo Crystal was reunited with the four other fragments, he reverted to his normal age. However, trouble once again brewed when King Mondo and his Machine Empire drove Rita and Zedd away to begin his own conquest for Earth. With their powers destroyed, Adam and the Rangers used the reformed Zeo Crystal to harness new powers. With the Rectangle Sub-Crystal, Adam became Zeo Ranger IV: Green, and he gained the ZeoZord 4. After Trey of Triforia had revealed his identity as the Gold Ranger, he gave the Rangers the Super Zeo Gems and Super Zeo Zords. Adam received the Green Super Zeo Crystal and Super ZeoZord IV. Turbo When the evil Space Pirate Divatox threatens to raise a powerful monster named Maligore to marry her, Adam, along with the other Rangers, accepted new Turbo powers and becomes the Green Turbo Ranger, and gains the Desert Thunder Turbo Zord. In this series we see that, after graduating from Angel Grove High School, he has become an acclaimed stuntman, and his character received even more focus than before. In "Passing The Torch", he chose Carlos Vallerte, one of the players of the soccer team Adam coaches, to take his place as the Green Turbo Ranger. In Space During a mission, Carlos - Adam's successor and the Black Space Ranger - hurt his teammate, Cassie Chan, during a battle in which a monster traded places with her while he was in mid-attack. Carlos was deeply affected by this and chose to retire as a Ranger. To help him gain his confidence, Adam returned and helped Carlos train both physically and mentally. Adam told Alpha, who was also helping, that he missed being a Ranger and revealed he had kept his broken Morpher and damaged Mastodon Power Coin, but Alpha warned him not to morph with it as its link to the Morphing Grid was destroyed, rendering it highly unstable. When they were attacked, as Carlos left his Astro Morpher behind, Adam took the risk and morphed into the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger once again. Seeing Adam take the risk of morphing renewed Carlos' confidence, and he became a stronger Ranger. However, due to an unstable connection to the Morphing Grid, the Black Ranger powers quickly began to fail and left Adam incredibly weak (very nearly killing him). Adam managed to survive and decided not to risk morphing again. Operation Overdrive Nearly nine years later, Adam would be called back to action once more. The Sentinel Knight had come to ask Adam for help in protecting the jewels of the Corona Aurora, after the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers were disconnected from the Morphing Grid by Rita and Zedd's son Thrax. Adam was more than happy to help, and the Knight restored his Black Ranger powers, albeit permanently this time. Until the Overdrive Power Rangers were able to restore their powers, as the veteran Ranger, Adam led the team of four other veteran Power Rangers (or Retro Rangers) in defending the world from Thrax's evil alliance. Currently, Adam owns a Martial Arts dojo in Angel Grove and retains the newly reconnected Alpha 6 by his side at the dojo, possibly as an assistant. It is implied that his restored powers, as well as the rest of the Retro Rangers' chosen by the Sentinel Knight, still remain intact. Adam uses the Operation Overdrive arsenal three times in battle. In a fight against Flurious, Adam arrives in Angel Grove on the Hovertek Cycle. In the final battle, Adam takes on Thrax solo and uses the Defender Vest for protection (which was overpowered by the villain). He also used the Flash Point Megazord against Vulturus. However, Adam preferred to use his Power Axe. Ranger Forms - Black Ninja Ranger= As The Black Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Arsenal *Black Ninja Ranger Power Techniques * Replacement:When a ranger is about to be hit by an attack they replace themselves with their ninja uniform allowing them to escape the attack.It was used by Adam in Final Face-Off. . * Laser Power: Adam uses a solo version against the Tenga Warriors in A Ranger Catastrophe. . * Cloning: This was first used by Adam where he cloned himself to fight multiple Tenga Warriors in Changing of the Zords. * Giant Mode: While fighting against Tenga Warriors Adam increases his size to almost zord height to where the Tenga Warriors can fit into the palm of his hand and can defeat them by just throwing them in Changing of the Zords. - Metallic Armor= When the Black Ranger dons metallic armor, the white in his suit is replaced with a light silver coat and the black in his suit becomes somewhat metallic. In this form he can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. *Metallic Armor }} - Zeo Ranger IV= Zords *Zeozord 4 - Taurus *Super Zeozord 4 *Red Battlezord (Temporary) Arsenal *Wrist Communicator **Zeonizer *Green Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Pistol Powered Up *Zeo Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Hatchets **Zeo Jet Cycle - Green Turbo Ranger= Zords *Desert Thunder Turbozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher & Key *Turbo Navigator *Auto Blaster *Turbo Sword *Turbo Thunder Cannon *Turbo Cart }} Trivia *Adam is one of two first characters (along with Tanya) to be written out without his actor's consent. Before him, Austin St. John (Jason Lee Scott), Walter Jones (Zack Taylor), Thuy Trang (Trini Kwan), and David Yost (Billy Cranston) had simply walked out on the show on bad terms, and Amy Jo Johnson (Kimberly Ann Hart) and Karan Ashley (Aisha Campbell) had requested to be written out. During Passing the Torch, only Jason David Frank (Tommy Oliver) and Catherine Sutherland (Katherine Hillard) actually wanted to leave the show, and the producers simply decided to retire Johnny and Nakia's characters as well, possibly out of convenience. *Adam is among three Rangers that has served on a team as both the Black and Green Rangers (to which the colors are alternated between seasons, not including MMPR Season 1/2, Zeo the Gold Ranger's Sentai counterpart, Kingranger is a Black Ranger, Lost Galaxy Magna Defender is indeed a Black Ranger, S.P.D. Ranger is considered a Black Ranger, Jungle Fury Elephant and Bat Rangers are Green & Black Rangers respectively, and R.P.M.); the others being Tommy (who started as a Green Ranger, and ended as a Black Ranger) and Carlos (who was the second Green Turbo Ranger, and later became the Black Space Ranger). *Adam's scenes were not accompanied by the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers theme in the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode(s) Once A Ranger, due to ownership rights (Saban owning the original theme when Operation Overdrive was produced by Disney). *Adam has appeared in five different series of Power Rangers, coming in second to Tommy Oliver's six. *In his morphing sequence in Power Rangers in Space, he has short hair, even though it's still long like in Turbo at that point. The morph footage is probably a prototype for the one used in season 2 of Mighty Morphin'. *In Operation Overdrive, instead of the original MMPR morphing sequence, Adam received a new sequence akin to the Disney-era Ranger morphing sequences (similar to the Power Rangers: Dino Thunder's). Adam also has the more detailed preparation for the morphing sequence and no longer shouts "Mastodon!" or "Black Ranger Power!" *Adam was the only Ranger from when Jason, Trini and Zach are replaced to last all the way to Turbo. Aisha gave her Zeo Sub-Crystal to Tanya, and Rocky injured himself in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. See also *Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi - Adam's Black Ranger Counterpart from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star - The Green Dairanger who piloted the Lion Thunderzord's Sentai counterpart. *Jiraiya - The Black Kakuranger who piloted the Sentai counterpart of his Season 3 Zords. *Shouhei Yokkaichi - His Green Zeo Ranger Counterpart from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Minoru Uesugi - His Green Turbo Ranger Counterpart from Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:Black Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Replacement Ranger Category:Team leader Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Retro Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Retired Ranger Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Zeo Rangers Category:Turbo Rangers Category:Superhuman Speed